


Beg Me

by nanjcsy



Series: Beasts In Human Skin Hunt Here [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Begging, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, flaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay likes Reek to beg, once Reek can figure out the right way to beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg Me

_"Please! Oh, please stop now, don't, mercy!"_

**The response was instant and savage, as the knife dug the deepest yet.**

_"I love your pleading eyes, your begging tone, it's just the words that are not right.  I am doing this to teach you.  You are simple minded, a very slow learner, Reek.  Lucky for you, I am going to be patient, I will keep teaching you all you need to learn.  Including how to beg right."_   


  


_"Sorry! Forgive me, please! Master, I was tripped by the-"_   


**Ramsay was upon him before Reek could finish and so were the dogs.  Difference was, the dogs were licking and nipping Reek, Ramsay stepping a heavy muddy boot on his chest.**

_"That is an excuse, pet.  Do you deserve to be giving me excuses?  Do hounds offer reasons why they were bad?  No, they grovel and take their punishment, don't they?"_

**By the time Reek nodded, the whip was already cracking against fragile skin.**   


  


_"No, no, I cannot, Master please, anything else!  Please, don't make me do that!"_   


**Reek's head was gripped tight by the large hand, the one Reek knew could crush his skull.  Drawing him closer to Ramsay's cock and how could he do that?  He will vomit, he will bite it and maybe die, that would be best perhaps.  But for that voice, the hellish soft tone and was that other hand near the flaying knife?**

_"No and don't are not part of begging, little Reek.  Since you are terrible at begging me properly, let's do something else with that mouth.  One single tooth on me and I swear I will remove the rest of the teeth immediately.   Then you can suck me while gagging on your own blood.  Oh, and if you spit or vomit, you will lick it up, then we will start all over again."_   


  


_"Please, I want to be good, let me be your Reek!"_

**Ramsay leaned down over the groveling creature and gave a gentle pat on the dirty head.**

_"Much better Reek!  You are learning how to beg correctly.  Now, would you like a nice hot bath for a reward?"_   


_"Master, I beg you, let me stay dirty.  I am Reek and it is what I deserve.  Please just let me serve you."_   


  


_"Reek, you did very well today!  Good and Loyal Reek, aren't you?  You remembered who you were.  But you deserve a reward of course, for bringing me Moat Cailin.  I know!  Would you like to keep your Lord's clothing?  Perhaps you wish to ask me for your freedom?"_   


**The voice was so gleeful yet acid and the eyes were manic, oh so dangerous.  Large hands clenched thin shoulders and Reek squeaked like a terrified rat.**   


_"Please, I just want to be Reek.  Your Reek, Milord, Good Reek, Loyal Reek, please."_   


**The clenching became caressing and the voice became triumphant.  Most important were the eyes, Reek stared into them and watched as they turned from ice to smoldering.  But it was not a fire, not a fury that could bring a knife or whip.  This would hurt in a different way once Ramsay got him alone, but he would not lose skin from it.  That made it grateful, wonderful, because Master, Milord, Lord Ramsay, his whole horrible nightmarish world, would want it that way.**   


_"Very well, my pet.  Since you begged so nicely."_   


  



End file.
